


亡命情热

by dengyanfumeng



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengyanfumeng/pseuds/dengyanfumeng
Summary: *黑帮paro*全文 1.1w预警：内含女装厨，言语侮辱，暴力血腥，少量路人围观要素注意
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	亡命情热

“谁在爱，谁就应该与他所爱的人分担命运。”——布尔加科夫《大师与玛格丽特》

00.Lorca  
紫罗兰，美丽的姑娘，再为我跳支热情的弗拉明戈吧。我不远万里，乘坐锈迹斑斑的旧皮卡，只为见你一面。我为你曼妙优美的舞姿，你烈焰般妖冶的裙摆慕名而来。若是你满足我小小的心愿，我便给你讲个故事。

你要问我从哪里来？我自西西里岛出逃，远离枪械与血腥的气味，一路亡命至此。可怜的姑娘，给我来杯黑麦威士忌，我同你细细说。

我此生唯有一次，得见那震撼人心的身影。沉重的幕布燃起熊熊火光，比遍地鲜血还要艳丽。金发的美人站在台上，褪下裙装换上西服，满地横陈的尸体为他谢幕。乐师才奏了一曲探戈，现在已仰面朝天地咽气。遍体鳞伤的恶鬼从门口来了，他们跌跌撞撞地朝雨里奔走。我捡回一命，只身离开家族，再也不敢回去。

我晓得他们是谁，一清二楚。姑娘啊，紫罗兰姑娘，如若你想知道，为飘零的我跳支舞吧！哪天我横死街头，也再不后悔了。

01\. Ricordo  
那个孩子被带回来的时候，才八岁的年纪，却已经显露出凶恶的气势。他浑身脏兮兮，头发灰蒙蒙的，只穿沾满泥点的单薄汗衫，却还背着柄旧竹刀。帮派成员将他从人贩子手中卖出来，带回家族里去。一路上，他不哭不闹也不吭声，只是紧咬牙关，表情骇人，像是忍耐脾性的野兽幼崽。

负责接手他的干部夸赞他是个好苗子，将来培育成杀手，必然是家族利器。他们有个宅邸，专门训练买来的孩子，培育忠诚一心的士兵。于是干部牵着孩子的手，一步步走进那封闭的地狱里去，铁门一关，意味他们将永生被囚禁于此。

孩子环视周围茵茵的草坪与修剪整齐的绿植，拱形门边还摆放着雏菊盆栽。朵瓣柔软洁白，内里含着太阳似的稚蕊。他的身体放松了些，到底有些孩子气性。

干部笑嘻嘻地搭上小孩的肩膀，另一只手试图将他背后的竹刀卸下，却又叫那小孩升起警惕来。猝不及防地，干部的小腹挨了恶狠狠地肘击，还没待他站稳脚跟，竹刀的尖端已经戳中了他的侧颈。

山治是在禁闭室里遇见那孩子的。中午时分，他听闻同伴说起，早晨来了个极为难搞的男孩，刚踏进宅邸就敢出手打干部，气焰嚣张。现在被关了起来，断水断粮三日，什么时候肯道歉了才给释放。山治觉得好笑，他在这里待了两年，从没见过这样的刺头。

秉持着不叫人饿肚子的原则，山治在厨房做了些肉酱意面偷偷带去。禁闭室里只有一张极小的床和角落的蹲坑，除此之外连窗户也没有，且只在门的底端开一条缝。山治趴在冰凉的地面上，礼貌地敲击三下。邮筒口般的地方出现双饿得发绿的眼睛，像觅食的丛林狼。

“这个给你。”山治把盘子塞进去。面条擦到门框，沾了些脏污，孩子却毫不介意，连叉子也不拿，直接用手抓起狼吞虎咽。几分钟后，他把盘子也舔得干干净净。

“好吃吗？”山治露出个大大的咧嘴笑，接过孩子递出来的空盘。后者诚实地点了点头，还是不作声响。沉默了一会儿，山治坐起来，背靠着禁闭室的门，继续和孩子搭话：“你叫什么名字？”  
“……想知道别人的名字自己应该先报上名来。”孩子终于开口了。  
果然是嚣张的小鬼。山治腹诽道，却还是老老实实地回答：“我叫山治。”他将耳朵贴在门上，细细听着里头的动静，半晌后那孩子才嘟嘟囔囔地说：

“索隆。罗罗诺亚·索隆。”

很久之后，山治才知道，这头天不怕地不怕的虎崽子与自己同年。在一帮精挑细选的候补里，他俩枪械体术样样压别人一头，成了宅邸里的翘楚。经历暗无天日的年岁，他们持续着枯燥乏味的训练、竞争与淘汰。干部每每来观摩讲演，都说些空头大话。只一次，他面带哀伤地呢喃，在这里，你们是幸福的。

就在山治和索隆十二岁那年，那位干部在酒馆被枪杀，太阳穴中弹。他手里还握着高脚杯，鲜血溅射在红酒液里，被狂欢的暴徒一饮而尽。

03\. La Vie En Rose  
他们一道走出沉闷的宅邸，在十五岁的夏日晌午。那是家族的最高首领，“父亲”的命令。山治西装革履，领带也绑得齐整妥帖。他点上根winston，就那样叼着烟，头亦不回地走进接他们的车里。索隆则要更随意，腰间挎着冷兵器，扣子全部敞开，一副心不在焉的模样。

父亲接见了他们，那是位表情和蔼的中年人，索隆却嗅得到他身上若有若无的血腥气。两人早对这位的手段有所耳闻，即使是在宴会上当场射杀异己，他也能面不改色地同尸体共进晚餐。但他对孩子总是宽容，只是亲切地与二人交谈。

那之后，索隆与山治便不明不白地成了搭档。但凡了解他们的，都知道他们有多不对头，斗嘴竞争是家常便饭，教导他们港口事宜和经营技巧的人也捏了把汗。但不知为何，两人吵归吵，行动却难得的默契无比。

青涩的组合用不久便声名鹊起。山治是门面招牌，不仅精通交涉与管理，踢技和枪法也是一绝。但更叫人胆颤的是常在夜间行动的索隆，没有人见过他用热兵器，三把刀就能悄无声息地取人性命，宛如死神降临。两人很快就成为父亲珍爱的属下，负责西部与敌对组织毗邻的地界。

这种晋升速度极快，可以说是顺风顺水，很叫人眼红。要说起来，并没有什么不好。大不了过着刀口舔血的日子，踩着骸骨保命。最不尽人意是到审判之时，清点罪孽债台高筑罢了。山治在忙碌的间隙，甚至还有空思索些恋爱琐事。

他好女色，这里的女性也不畏热情，甚至比他更不含蓄。本来按理说，他并不难寻爱侣，但每次遇上有些中意的人，总是埋怨他身侧有阴冷的视线，注视他们聊天。约人失败后，山治总是把玫瑰带回居住的地方，插在花瓶里。久而久之，瓶内的水也干涸，再没有鲜花临幸。

十七岁的冬日，山治拥有了自己的夜店，暗地交易在此进行。他把空荡荡的花瓶带到前台，歇息时偶尔也来喝酒。他坐在角落位置，灯光迷离，玻璃杯里盛满飘着冰块的威士忌。他默默地点上根烟，打火机发出啪的轻响。燃烧的焰苗照出一个身影，那是个女子，酥胸半露，绛紫晚礼服，柔若无骨的手抚上山治的大腿。

“不和我试试吗？小哥。”她吐气如兰。

虽然是天降艳福，但山治不敢随意答应，因为他看见女子遮掩在裙下的利器。这是场拙劣的刺杀，一眼就能识破。可山治只是抽烟，夸赞那女子的美丽，神色如常。在暗处，一双野兽的眼睛闪着警觉的光，山治早就知道索隆已经坐在他背后的沙发上，随时准备出手。

“抱歉啊，小姐。”山治轻声地对女子耳语。话音未落，尖刀冲着他心口而来，死亡近在咫尺。但有人比他更快，蛰伏的魔兽暴起，在她的脖颈处重击。最终刀刃还是割破了山治的西服，差一些划到皮肤。金发绅士接住女子软塌下来的身子，像一片薄纸，下落无声。

他的风度叫他无法对女士下手，可这个世道，任务失败等于死到临头。他吩咐下属把女士安全送出城，回过身来就看见索隆抱着刀挑衅地瞧他。剑士勾起嘲讽的笑，不遗余力地使用语言刺激山治：“好色河童，你迟早有天死在女人手里。”

山治飞起一脚，索隆拿刀鞘格挡。他们在狭窄的走道里拳脚相加，而夜店里的人习以为常。舞女仍在搔首弄姿，吹萨克斯的摇头晃脑，醉鬼掏空了钱包。只有这两人如冤家相见般打得汗流浃背，最后却不约而同地收手。

暴力唤起性本能，濒临死亡分泌的肾上腺素还未消退，一顿打闹反而叫山治兴奋了起来。他摊在沙发上轻声喘息，心跳如雷。索隆就坐在他旁边，如同巨大的热源，灼得他皮肤滚烫，血液很不规矩地涌到某个部位。坏心眼的魔兽早就发觉，还伸手去试探。有力的手掌比女士更具侵略性，少了几分挑逗。

捣乱的手掌顺着衣服滑入，光明正大地磨蹭山治的皮肤。从纤细的腰线，到结实的大腿，到平坦的腹部，无声地游走点火。夜店灯光黯淡，无人注意此刻陷入情欲的两人。山治转头，用舌尖扫过索隆干涩的唇瓣，又灵巧地试图打开紧闭的牙关。他们纠缠不清，却又不切入主题，直到索隆粗糙的指腹划过挺立的乳珠，山治才发出声急促的呻吟。

半睁着雾蒙的双眼，金发男人扯过索隆的领口，粗暴地试图找回主导权。在微醺的爵士乐中，索隆听见那略微嘶哑的嗓音：

“那和我试试怎么样……？”

那天后，山治炫耀似的，总在清晨在花瓶里插一支带露水的红玫瑰。某个跳脱衣舞的男妓，被金主往皮衣里塞了把钞票后坦言他瞧见那晚两人在小巷热吻。不寻常的恋情迅速发酵，流言蜚语遍布城镇，导致山治好几次收到言辞激烈的求爱信，是些想当他甜心爹地的男人寄来的，总之全被山治逐一怒骂了回去。

04\. Play With Fire  
还在宅邸的时候，两人训练后筋疲力尽地躺在地上，一道看日落西斜。那时候他们偶尔聊起天来，才不那么吃炮仗般呛声。某次他们谈到未来，在血腥残酷的世界里触不可及的海市蜃楼。索隆说他想成为大剑豪，山治则不太情愿地讲自己其实想做个厨子。实话实说，极少人愿意出于个人欲望无止尽地杀戮。

可带他们来的干部曾一遍遍，用语言给他们束缚。你们永远无法逃离这座岛屿，只能静候意外先于幸福来临。或是凄惨被杀，或是站上顶点，胆战心惊地度过余生。有人在纸醉金迷中横死，有人腐烂在下水沟里，该死的世界就是这样。

如果可以，索隆想要和那个白痴卷眉一起逃跑，去没有人认得他们的地方，开始新的旅程。但他仍感觉对方有所隐瞒，某条还未斩断的锁链系在山治的脖子上，将后者紧锁在原地。无法前进，只能倒退。

变故发生在两人如胶似漆的十九岁。他们的组织与某个姓文斯莫克的家族频频发生冲突，在山治管理的港口尤为激烈。本来二者的地盘接壤就不少，边界因此火拼不断。组织已经被吞并几块重要区域，父亲因而怒不可遏。

作为管理者，山治的安危变得岌岌可危。尽管索隆几乎在他身边寸步不离，也难敌明枪暗箭。他们的下属有不少在不知不觉中被策反，声称组织已如风中残烛。这些人基本都被处理，曝尸街头，作为对文斯莫克家族的反击。

百密一疏，山治应父亲的要求，来到港口检查六月的最后那批货物，却被敌人团团围住。在尘土飞溅的旧工厂里，两方展开枪战。山治的保镖被对面大楼伺机而动的狙击手爆头，跟随来的手下死了半数，另一半逃的逃，投降的投降。

山治仅凭自身踹碎了六个人的下颚骨，射穿了十几人的脑袋。他指间夹着细烟，灰烬裹着火星掉落。明明西装沾满血腥，右肩被子弹擦过，手却稳稳持枪瞄准头目的额心，无一丝颤抖，甚至唇边还带着绅士的微笑。

“最后一颗子弹，留给你。”他从容吐出一口烟气，如此宣言。

慌乱的头目试图躲闪，山治毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。可惜藏匿在货箱背后的人及时跳出来，从背后给了山治后脑一记重击。晕眩吞没了山治的神志，但在最后，他瞧见头目小腿炸开血花。他感到自己幸灾乐祸地嗤笑出声，却立即溺进黑暗里。

山治苏醒过来，发现自己动弹不得。双手被捆缚在椅背上，双腿则岔开用麻绳和椅腿绑在一块。强迫坐直的姿势很累人，他头疼欲裂，肩膀的伤没有包扎，还在渗出鲜血。他浑身上下只剩衬衫和西裤，其他东西都被一扫而空。

四周堆积着高耸的货物箱，都积起灰尘，唯一的出口是扇卷闸门。视野内，出现一瘸一拐的头目，样子滑稽。山治发自内心地发出嘲笑，他对敌人从不吝啬这个。头目恼羞成怒，一把扯起山治粘着血污的头发，强迫他看向自己眼里。

“嘿，金发婊子，你完了。”头目咬牙切齿，“你的小男朋友已经在我们手里了，我不介意给你们玩点新花样，录下来寄给好‘父亲’。”

他粗鲁地大力拉扯手中的发丝，甚至连椅子都被拖曳。忙碌的杂鱼正张罗着架起录像机，好对准山治的方向拍摄。他们看到老大的动作，有几个甚至吹起下流的口哨，在胯下做套弄的姿势嘲弄，明晃晃的侮辱。

“电影明星，你有什么想说的？”头目故意把耳朵凑到山治嘴边，却猝不及防地被啐了口水。头目怒火中烧地抹去脸上的唾沫，强忍着扇人的欲望。山治气极反笑，冷静地吐字：“你把他带来，完了的该是你。只要给他机会，你的人没一个能活着走出去。”

索隆的确已被捉住，准确说是被背叛的同僚阴了。两个人就成功给这头魔兽下药，缴械后五花大绑地带上车。于是，山治看到的就是被扛进来的，神志不清的索隆。他差不多也赤条条的，只剩条裤子还能遮羞，很不文雅。

在一般人身上长达五小时的药效，索隆用了两个半小时就悠悠醒转。他四肢还残留着麻醉带来的沉重感觉。环视四周，数十个黑洞洞的枪口冲着自己，录像机和半死不活的卷眉让他立马认清了状况。深吸口气，索隆沉默不言地朝着山治走去。

咔哒一声，是机器启动的声响。

“快点操死那个婊子。”头目高声辱骂，“不然老子就让你的脑袋开花。”周围爆发出低俗的哄笑，饥饿的目光烫在主角身上。索隆依然不为所动，寡言得甚至不似平常。他俯下身，阴影把恋人整个笼罩。魔兽这时候才微微张嘴，山治看见他舌底藏着块刀片。

索隆在山治耳畔吐息，窃窃私语，发音含糊：“别说话，继续演。”

被束缚的搭档心领神会，故意发出陶醉的轻喘。刀片悄无声息地落在索隆手心，他麻利地开始切割山治背后的绳索，但在围观人群看来仿佛是粗暴的抚慰。两人面部近在咫尺，似乎在激情热吻，实际上山治已经蠢蠢欲动，磨牙凿齿地低语：“我要左边那个，伯莱塔M92F，好枪。”

“这种时候还挑剔什么，臭卷眉。”索隆嘴上说着，却在山治手脚释放的瞬间，将刀片丢了出去，破空声惊响，手持伯莱塔的手下的喉咙已然割裂。一切发生在瞬间，索隆将枪踢到山治脚边，管理三柄刀剑的伙计太阳穴立刻便烧出个弹孔。没有人反应过来，形势却逆风翻盘，魔兽取回了他的武器，与他并肩的是恢复行动能力的黑足。

两枪迅速击穿身体，令敌人僵直无法反击，最后一记抬手瞄准脑袋，夺走性命。莫桑比克射击法，有效实用的近战射术。训练中的内容，山治不遗余力地施展出来。他不必回头看，索隆的剑术所向披靡，所过之处只有哀嚎，而他要做的是及时斩草除根。头目正哆哆嗦嗦，步履蹒跚地朝卷闸门逃窜，山治毫不犹豫地往他膝盖开了一枪。

山治原本想把枪口塞进头目的嘴里，再好好告别。燃烧的怒意驱使他，但他并不是这样的人。不以别人的苦痛为乐，不玩弄将死的猎物，这是他们与这个残忍世界的区分。于是他干脆地扣动扳机，正中眉心。头目连惊呼都来不及发出，卷帘门上染上四溅的鲜血。重量很轻，性能可靠，果然是把好枪。

约十秒后，工厂内一片寂静。尘土被血液浸湿，变得黏糊结块。山治感到干渴，烟瘾正无情地折磨他，这令他焦躁不安。下意识地，他拉住身后恋人的手腕，用指尖磨蹭。行使暴力后的肾上腺素让两人处于情绪激昂的状态，精神高度集中。索隆的喘气声如同应景的催发剂，性欲和血气将山治裹挟。

他们磕磕绊绊地纠缠，反而像较劲，最后来到远离尸体的货箱背后。山治原本还试图把两人至少衣冠整齐地带回家去做，可瞬间就成了箭在弦上的事态。仅剩的衬衫扣子被野蛮地扯开，索隆咬上左侧的乳珠，用舌尖挑弄，享受身下人隐忍的喘息。他另一只手探进山治西裤内，握住那微硬的器官，甚至有些粗暴的套弄。

不知为何，他们享受这样撕扯般的性爱，唇舌相缠，牙齿磕碰。前列腺液浸湿了索隆的手掌，他熟稔地从玲口画圈，粗糙的茧划过柱头与茎身，惹得山治微微颤抖。身上物件被扫空，自然也没润滑剂，只能勉强用唾液凑活。当索隆的手指触到穴口时，那里已然微微抽动着，一副等候吞食的贪婪模样。

他们已经相当习惯这样的行为。一根手指插入，内壁迫不及待地裹上来，将索隆的手指吸住。山治伏趴在货箱上，抬高臀部，西装裤褪下挂在膝盖处，性器坚挺。索隆吞了口口水，压住直接提枪上阵的冲动，继续扩张。指尖蹭过甬道内的某点，山治情不自禁地呜咽出声。

“喂，绿藻头。”山治转过头，眼里情潮泛滥，不甚耐烦，“快进来。”

索隆不再等候，将自己早已硬热的性器掏出，抵在穴口，猛然挺入。被填满的感觉令山治喟叹，但下一刻，狂风骤雨般的抽插叫他的呻吟也变得破碎起来。他们做爱如同争斗，或说抵死缠绵更为贴切，要将在杀戮中迷失的自我找回。龟头挤弄着前列腺，一下接一下撞击，山治的双腿也发软，索隆有力的双手托住他。他不记得自己胡乱地说了些什么淫言浪语，最后他抽搐着射出小股精液，全部沾在木箱上，半透明的白。

温热的液体流入甬道，山治的神志有些恍惚。但他知道只有这种时候，索隆才难得地低头去，温情地细碎地吻他的头发和耳侧，像是某种抚慰。尽管他们现在身上沾满灰尘、鲜血，硝烟和精液的气味，如同野蛮交媾的兽。但借着高窗洒下的日光，他们静止地拥抱，仿佛就那样爱到世界尽头。

05\. Cobalt Moon  
索隆原以为，他与这个人会这样不明不白度过往后岁月。但打破常规的转折很快到来，就在他们衣衫不整地离开货仓时，某个身影就站在卷闸门正前方迎接，单枪匹马，墨镜掩盖住大半张脸。他只腰间配枪，兴致缺缺，仿佛途径的路人。但山治的反应提醒索隆，这并不是毫无干系的纯良。

“山治，该回来了。”男人语气严肃，充满恐吓，“时候到了。”索隆警惕地拔刀出鞘，男子却摆手，试图躲避纷争。尽管索隆不知道谈话的具体含义，却也明白男子不怀好意。他回头去看一眼不发的山治，却发现那人脸色如纸，胳膊本能地战栗起来。

只抛下这句挑衅的话，男子便匆匆离去。索隆没有多嘴过问，因为山治就那样缄默不言，垂头敛目，一路上他们再无交谈。几日后，山治支开索隆，独自去见了父亲。不祥的预感萦绕在剑士心头，最终在七月初的档口应验——

山治率领几十名部下，连带他管辖的西部地盘，全部倒戈至文斯莫克家族。一时间，整个区域硝烟四起，横尸遍地。平民难免被波及，鸡犬不宁，连夜慌乱逃窜的人不在少数。父亲知晓后大发雷霆，手谕下令活捉罪魁祸首，文斯莫克·山治。

是的，文斯莫克·山治。索隆在心里咀嚼这个陌生的名字。他与他相识多年，第一次知道他的姓氏。剑士不相信对方是会干出背叛这种没品的事情来的人，他不愿直接询问父亲，他更倾向于和本人对峙。

于是夜里，他去危机四伏的街区单刀赴会。这里全是文斯莫克家族的手下，能认得索隆脸的人也不在少数。但他仍轻车熟路地躲过所有眼线，来到山治常待的那间夜店。果不其然，金发男人站在朦胧的灯红酒绿中，抽着白壳烟，西装笔挺，身子微微倚靠在店门口，似乎在等谁。他手里握支孤零零的玫瑰，如同落寞的失恋公子哥。

山治敏锐的觉察到索隆实现，疲惫地抬眼看去。他的胡子蓄得多了，看起来不大精神，甚至有些邋遢。索隆从黑暗处现身，眼神燃着愤怒的火光，是等待安抚的魔兽。可山治无心给予慰藉，甚至还要加以重击。他缓缓吐出口烟雾，语气冷冰冰：

“我在等你，我有话想和你说。”

索隆的心沉了下去，面色阴郁，像在强忍怒火。他们拐入小巷，这里人迹罕至，只有几个飘着腐臭的垃圾桶。野猫瞪着竖瞳发出孩子的嚎哭，在围墙上逃窜。巷子入口模糊地映出水汽氤氲的霓虹，他们离开喧嚣，要于此处开诚布公。

他们停下脚步，山治揪住了索隆的领子，吻上他的双唇。索隆尝到烟味和苦味，他们开始撕咬，直到铁锈味在舌尖溢出。山治富有技巧地揉捏索隆胯下的玩意儿，施展浑身解数，挑起那人的情欲。索隆扯开山治的西装及衬衫，让白皙的胸口和乳头暴露在空气中。魔兽用指甲抠挖粉色的两点，疼痛和麻痒同时爬上山治的脊椎，他的性器颤颤巍巍地挺起来，擦过裤子的布料，湿了一片。

“你到底想和我说什么？”索隆一边用唇舌在山治身上留下痕迹，一边质问。

山治沉默片刻，深吸口气，决绝道：“以后，不要再来找我了。”

索隆在那双犹豫的眼里看见欺瞒。他知道山治没有讲真心话，却无法再逼供，只能任凭事态恶化。因为这句话后，除去压抑的呻吟，山治如何也不愿开口。他们经历一场静默而残酷的性爱，彼此都倔强地不肯低头。

剑士的触及抚上后穴，那里已经软化，手指可以轻易插入。山治在来时已做好润滑准备，存心要打这一炮。潮湿紧致的甬道将指节段段吞吃，贪婪无比，渴望性器的侵犯。索隆听见咬碎在牙间的呻吟，全叫那人咽回喉咙里。他草草狂扩张几下，便将尺寸惊人的性器硬生生挤入穴道内。

山治发出痛呼，两人对此皆不理睬。生理性的泪水盈满眼眶，山治偏头，看见巷口有兄弟的眼线朝这里窥视。可他们都无法停下，索隆恶狠狠地操弄着柔软的内壁，山治上身被压在脏兮兮的墙面上，剧烈的快感令他胡乱地抓着索隆的后颈，指甲缝里留下皮肉。剑士将伴侣的一条腿架在肩上，挺腰冲刺。

做了一会儿，索隆又将山治翻个身，如钢铁般有力的双手卡住被操弄那人的脖子。性器大开大合地没入，黏糊糊的囊袋撞击胯间，发出淫靡的水声。沉溺在情潮中的人失了分寸，山治感到窒息感随着濒临高潮愈来愈强，脑袋因缺氧昏昏沉沉。但难言的绝顶却袭来，他无法吸气，只能痉挛着射精。

他们几乎同时到达。索隆放开了身下那人，山治瘫软下去，爆发出剧烈的咳嗽。他的后穴涌出大量精液，流满股间和大腿，糜烂得不成样子。少见的，索隆想到要道歉，可山治没有给他道歉的机会。小巷附近响起脚步声，山治他指向巷子的另一方向，张开嘴，声音嘶哑：

“混蛋绿藻头，滚吧。”

伊治带着手下来到的时候，看见的就是这样一幅景象。他的弟弟衣衫凌乱，拿着打火机试图点烟，手却颤抖得无法停止。山治那头耀眼的金发汗湿，脖颈印着鲜红指痕，性爱留下的青紫遍布袒露的胸膛。空气中亦弥漫着精液的腥气，甚至墙砖和地面都能寻到点点白浊。

“你和他见面就是做这个？”伊治蹙眉，明显在生气。身为有王族血统的家伙，高傲到无法接受他弟弟的所作所为。山治冷哼，他不打算给伊治好脸色。他们不仅是在心里已经给他打上淫乱作风的兄弟，还是在儿时欺侮蔑视自己的罪魁祸首。如此多年的卧底生涯，已经叫他对文斯莫克这个姓氏彻底失望。

两人静默地走出小巷，走进霓虹的世界里。山治嗅到美味佳肴的香气，他饥肠辘辘。在闲暇时光，他也曾磨练厨艺，幻想以后走出黑道世界，能为恋人奉上丰盛晚餐。该死的绿藻头对他的手艺十分钟情，嘴上不说，却总来蹭饭。那家伙总喜欢吃和式饭团，喝烈酒。他们也曾就着山治做的小菜对酌，最后以厨师不胜酒力告终。山治回想起来，仿佛看场久远的老电影，事不关己。

“山治，有个重要任务要交给你。”伊治冷淡的声音唤回他的神志，他将胸前口袋里的照片拿出，递给山治，上边是个眼神锐利的中年男子，“他是最近加入的，敌对家族的原干部，我们要求你在下周宴会接近他，试探他是否为卧底。”

06\. Por Una Cabeza  
我的孩子。父亲和蔼地将手放在山治头上，温柔地轻抚，口中却说着残酷的话。你们都宣誓过为我效忠，能为我放弃生命，是吗？他的威压没有人能抵抗，连如狂兽的混乱街区也能驯服。山治弯下腰，稳重地行礼，他早就视死如归。

我亲爱的奇诺，他背叛了我。父亲低语，我得到消息，他将会出席文斯莫克家族的晚宴，你要提前将地址透露给我。山治低着头，一声不吭地接受命令。

但是，当晚参与宴会的人，将无一生还。中年人的语气，仿佛在讲件稀松平常的事，你愿意吗，孩子？如果你答应，我保证你的搭档能平安离开西西里。

好的。山治听见自己这样说。

07\. VI. Waltz 2 from Jazz Suite No. 2  
宴会厅金碧辉煌，舞台布置得华丽奢美。乐队在两侧摆置乐器，都在准备调音之中。客人来得稀稀拉拉，离晚宴开始还有两小时。觅食的纨绔子弟早来，端着酒水寻找猎物。顶着绅士帽的富家子弟在角落发现位模样像探戈舞者沉默的金发女子，于是上前搭讪，却被对方捂着喉咙摆手拒绝，以示自己身体不适无法发声。

如果有敏锐的人盯着他看，说不定会发现，那美艳的金发女子其实是个不折不扣的男人。亚当的苹果被贴颈项链遮掩，柔顺的假发间缀着盛放的玫瑰，露背裙是浓郁的红。因为舞者肌肉较为发达，他男子的骨架也未暴露。

这位男扮女装的可怜人，就是今夜身负重任的山治。高跟鞋踩得他足底酸疼，连路都难走好。如果他知道该死的奇诺有这样的兴趣，他一定会干脆地把两方的邀请都拒绝掉，好不让兄弟看着他狠狠嘲笑。虽说他差点用鞋跟把说话最难听的勇治的脸扎个洞出来，也没能消气。

宾客陆续入场。场内逐渐热闹起来，山治听见莺声燕语，有头有脸的人物大多领着舞伴来。女士们精心打扮，妆容华丽，礼服争妍斗奇。如果可以，山治希望这里的女士都可以不用如花枯萎般陨落。可他无能为力，他今夜将是百具惨死的尸体之一。最好是当场毙命，他想，用不着感受生命从躯壳里消逝。

如果说。山治忽然想，如果说他在的话……

没有如果。山治使劲儿摇了摇头，他不该产生这样的臆想，父亲既然答应将索隆送出西西里，那他本人就没有出现在这里的可能性。

乐队开始奏起音乐。男女们翩翩起舞，山治现在特别想抽烟，而他身上除了贴大腿搁置的格洛克17型手枪以外，没有多余的子弹更没有烟盒。再过十分钟，奇诺入场，父亲的人看准机会就会从外面突进，把宴会厅变成人间地狱，他这辈子就没烟可吸了。

我得想办法。山治焦躁起来。不是找烟，想象中，那些美丽的女士将变成冰凉的死尸，他无法忍耐。格洛克有十九发子弹，而父亲派来的人至少几十人，会在全场愣神的片刻冲锋扫射。他完全无法在恐慌弥漫前疏散所有的宾客，这点计算能力他还是有的。

如果，如果索隆在这里。山治咬牙，他们两人携手，几十人根本不在话下。他从未当面夸奖过索隆，并不代表他不认同那个混蛋肌肉头脑。

吐息间，十分钟过得如同一瞬。奇诺在女人的簇拥下出现，还粗气地抽着雪茄。大意的家伙没料到自己将葬命于此，山治深吸口气，摸上手枪，脑中模拟射击的要领。宴会厅的大门缓缓敞开，那是暴雨之夜，凛冽的风雨涌入会场，所有人不约而同地望向那个方向，在漆黑中走出的只有一个影子。

山治的心跳停了半拍。

持三刀的阎罗鬼走来了。索隆浑身湿透，刀刃上还带着血迹，却半分未被冲淡。他戴着头巾，眼神凶狠如狩猎的万兽之王，嘴角勾起张扬的笑。那是绝对强大的自信，冲破束缚的快慰，胜者应有的姿态。他嚣张地，只讲了一句话：

“全部干掉了。”

山治在内心大骂出声。随后两脚蹬掉碍事的鞋，扯掉遮挡视野的假发，毫不犹豫地掏出枪，拉开保险栓。几乎是下意识地，他忘记了自己现在的模样，朝着索隆的方向大吼：

“别杀女士！看准拿枪的！”

索隆的视线落在那身红裙上，山治看到他嘴角扯了一下，明显在憋笑。文斯莫克家的手下训练有素，迅速反应过来，开始冲着暴露的两人射击。他们本就接到命令，如果山治叛逃，立即给予击杀，更不用说旁边看起来就恐怖的男人。

“绿藻头混蛋！”山治拿餐桌和椅子作掩体，他庆幸现在还没上菜，否则浪费得要命，“你再敢笑一个试试？”宾客开始抱头鼠窜，屁滚尿流地朝着门口蜂拥，不顾仪态冲进雨中。混战之中，仍有许多无辜的人受流弹所害，纷纷倒下。

枪林弹雨中，两人迅速默契地凑在一块，交换话语。

“舞台左边归我。”山治从脚边尸体上扯过弹匣，9毫米巴拉贝鲁姆手枪弹，正合适。

“那右边就是我的了。”索隆握紧手中的刀。

“十秒？”

“十秒。”

如狂风过境，他们来到的地方，没有能直立的人，硝烟四起。血液染红了地面，桌巾，被踩烂的小提琴。无意中弹的大提琴手仰卧抽搐，心脏位置涌出大量鲜血。在踩踏中死去的人嘴角挂着血迹和脏器碎片。一片狼藉，死亡对平民和黑道的人类一视同仁。

十秒还不到，文斯莫克家的手下已经全部再起不能。山治喘着气，去察看是否还有负伤者，但还有救的家伙已经全部逃走了。整个宴会厅只剩下灌入的冷风和浓烈的腥气，尸体堆积成山，的确是地狱一般的景象。

“你来干什么。”两人站在风口，山治如此质问。

索隆想也不想，拉住山治的手腕，眼神炙热，几乎要把对方烧穿：“我来接你。”他并没有放弃，甚至去找了父亲。但后者只说对山治的事无可奉告，于是索隆花了三天时间，暗中抓来文斯莫克家的属下，一一询问，威胁无效的就直接打包当礼物送给组织。

山治无奈地笑了一下。他早该知道自己的恋人是个死心眼，但他没料到索隆会用这么极端又直接的方式杀进来。事已至此，被两方追杀的未来已经注定。如果在这里饮弹自杀未免太窝囊，不如就此逃亡，能活一日是一日。

“有烟吗？”山治问道。话音未落，索隆便从腹卷里掏出个包裹扔给他。里头装着捏扁的烟盒和潮湿的西装。连细软都收拾整齐，山治不禁失笑，看来索隆是真的准备踏上亡命之旅，扯下碍事的长裙，踩在脚下，仿佛踏着面红旗。山治就地换上皱巴巴的西装，整理了下领子，有回复了平常的模样。

犯罪恋人两手空空，有的只是武器，却也大摇大摆地走入雨幕。他们背后蹿起火光，是舞台的帷幕正在燃烧，仿佛代替他们为这荒唐的故事谢幕。暴雨滂沱，打在人身上生疼。湿透的头发黏在脸上，很不舒服。安静的街区漆黑不见五指，唯有快坏的路灯闪烁着诡异的光。家族的人是驾车前来的，索隆从其中一人身上找到车钥匙，试了半天，终于坐进了一辆菲亚特里。

山治在驾驶席入座，索隆则在副驾驶。他们连夜驱车，借着少的可怜的光亮一路疾驰，打算离开这该死的岛屿。不管到哪里，他们都有被发现的危险，但不走不行。山治叼了根烟在嘴里，左手持方向盘，右手拿起打火机。水汽使得烟很难点燃，费了好番功夫，车内才燃起细小的火光。

车辆开了一会儿，山治才发觉他们的行为大约能被概括为私奔。而且是抛下一切追寻自由的该死私奔。在几年前，他可能还会埋怨自己没和漂亮姐姐做这么浪漫的事，但现在，他转头去看在他身边已经睡得死沉的绿藻头，忽然觉得这样还不错。但他还是诚实地给了索隆一脚，没好气地催促：“起床，给我盯梢。”

在西西里岛醒来之前，在这场倾盆大雨没有结束前，没有人注意到，私奔的情侣踏上疯狂旅程，从此亡命天涯。只留下个似是而非的故事，也叫腥风血雨掩盖过去，最终只有我悄悄为你述说。所以，为我跳支舞吧，讲不准，你还能遇到他们。

END


End file.
